Twins!
by princess kyra
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents? Can she and Draco get along?
1. Chapter 1: The truth comes out

**Short summary:**

**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents?**

**Twins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1: The truth comes out.**

I'M WHAT?" Hermione gasped at what her parents told her.

"Honey, you're adopted." Her mum sighed, "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we didn't know how it would affect you!"

"I can't believe it! I'm not a Mudblood! Or am I. Mom, Dad, Who are my parents?" Her Dad sighed,

"Mione, dearest, you belong to a pureblood family."

"What? I'm a pureblood just like the Ferret? I need to owl Harry and Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, while running up the spiral staircase to her own room. She sat down at her desk and started writhing.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

Hey! Hermione here! You'd never believe what my parents told me. I'm a pureblood, I was adopted! I got to go ask more about it, so I'll owl you with the updates. Hope to hear from you soon. Now I can show off to ferret! Hi hi.

Your Hermione 

She quickly put away her quill, and strapped the message on her new owl, Peter, while opening the window for him. Hermione didn't even bother to close the window, she just ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione ran into her parent's arms. "I would've never guessed! I'm." Hermione broke down into sobs. "Mom, who are they?"

"We don't know, honey. You see, you have a twin." Hermione gasped.

"A twin? Why didn't you tell me earlier! This is so cool!" Hermione giggled, she always wanted a brother or sister.

"Well, honey. We don't know where he is."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Well." Her Dad began, "You see, we found you on our doorstep. Apparently, a young couple that already had a son about your age adopted you, and your twin. I guess something happened to the couple, because you were put on our doorstep. We don't know what happened to your brother, but there is one thing we know."

"What, what do you know please tell me!" Hermione screamed while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Honey calm down than we will tell you alright?" her mum said looking surprised at the enthusiastic attitude from her daughter.

"The only thing we know is that you are the oldest of the two and you were born in the London city hospital." Her dad said with a small smile

"What? Omigosh, I need to go to the Burrow!" Hermione quickly grabbed her duffel bag. She wanted to visit Ginny anyway, and Mrs. Weasely was usually very happy to have visitors at the Burrow. She threw some clothes and other stuff in the bag and said goodbye to her parents than ran out of the house with energy that she didn't know that she had.

She quickly arrived by use of subways and knocked on the kitchen door. 

"Hermione! Dear! Come in!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her warmly.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Weasley. How have you been?"

"Wonderful, dear. Here, have some tea." Mrs. Weasley shoved a kettle under her nose.

"No thank you. I need to talk to Harry. Although it was kind of you to offer." Hermione couldn't remember manners now. This was a moment of crisis.


	2. Chapter 2: Is Harry the other Twin?

**Short summary:**

**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents?**

**Twins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J. K. Rowling does**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Is Harry the other Twin? **

After Mrs. Weasley told her where Harry was she sprinted up the stairs to Ron's room and stormed in without knocking and slamming face first in Harry who fell down on the ground and catches her in his arms.

"Hermione, what are you doing here school doesn't start in two months?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

Wait you're probably checking if we finished our homework already, right?" Ron said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked at them and sighed: "No, I didn't came all the way here to check if you did your homework. By the way you already did it, right." She said with a little evil smile.

Ron and Harry looked at her in horror and Ron started muttering excuses.

Hermione started laughing and slapped them on their back Then she looked serious again and looked at Harry; "Listen you guys there is something really important that I want to tell you, especially you Harry."

Harry and Ron looked at her surprised but kept quiet.

Hermione looked at the ground and told them the story she had heard earlier from her parents that day. When she came to the part that she had a twin brother, Ron and Harry gasped.

Ron smiled at her and said: "What is the fuss about than. I mean why did you came storming into my room like that? It's not the ferret or something right , or is it" he added as a joke.

"That is what I was just about to tell you before you interrupted." She said giving him a small glare. She looked back to Harry and said: "That wasn't all they told me. They also told me that they found me on their doorstep."

At this point Harry's eyes rolled up and he fainted right on the spot. Hermione and Ron immediately sprinted over to him trying to revive him.

Mrs. Weasley we heard the noise from the fall came storming into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened here?" she said concerned when seeing Harry on the ground.

After Harry was conscious ones again Mrs Weasley took them down stairs and sat them at the kitchen table with a cup off tea demanding an explanation in a gentle way.

"Know who is gone a tell me what actually happened upstairs." She said in a caring voice.

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at one another and finally Hermione ones again told her story. When she was finished Mrs. Weasley looked at her with shock and stood up. She walked to Hermione and gave her a hug.

At that moment Ginny stormed into the kitchen. She saw Hermione and smiled: "Hey Hermione weren't you supposed to come two weeks before school?" Hermione looked at her and said: "I know but something came up."

Mrs. Weasely went to grab a quill and wrote something on a bit of paper and gave it to the owl who took off.

Mrs. Weasley took another look at the children and went back to cooking.

That evening:

When Mrs. Weasley was supplying dinner to everyone Mr. Weasley came in with a file case in his hands. "Hello everyone." He said with a small smile at Hermione.

"Hermione I got to hear from Molly this afternoon that you were adopted is that true?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione wondered why he was looking so concerned: "Yes, I found out this morning."

"Really know, well anyway after I got the letter from Molly I asked a friend of mine to look up adopted or abandoned wizarding children but he could only find one pair of twins and I got there file case right her." He said holding up the file. Everyone immediately made place on the table as the file was laid out on the table.

As they looked threw it they found a couple of baby photo's of a boy and a girl. But Hermione who had seen baby photos from herself said: "This girl doesn't look anything like me, but thanks anyway Mr. Weasely." She stood up and went up the stairs.

Later that Evening:

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely came to her with a idea

"Hermione, Arthur and I have been talking about your situation and found away they might find out if you and Harry are twins." Molly said with a small smile.

Hermione looked up and asked: "How then?"

Mr. Weasley looked at her and said: "With the help of a DNA test."

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 people. I hoped you liked it.**

**Also I want to thank:**

Cheeseballs and grapes 

**4 the review I wasn't really satisfied with the first chapter as well. So I hoped I improved it in this chapter. So review to tell me OK?**

**I already have some ideas for the next chapter but I'm kind off busy with school right know but I hope to get it up as soon as possible.**

**Princess Kyra - **


	3. The DNATest

_**Short summary:**_

_**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents?**_

_**And thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Twins!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J. K. Rowling does**_

**_Hermione's thoughts/POV: …_**

_**Harry's thoughts/ POV+…+**_

Chapter 3: The DNA-Test!

The next day the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all went to St. Mungo's. As they entered Hermione was getting nervous as the thoughts were racing through her head.

What if Harry indeed was her brother, but what if he wasn't, but what if they could match the blood with someone she hated? Like Malfoy but that would be impossible because Lucius and Narcissa would never adopt a child, right?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mr. Weasley who was trying to tell her something.

She looked up and noticed they were standing in front of a desk and the witch behind it was looking at her expectantly. "Sorry, I didn't hear the question can you repeat it please?" Hermione felt herself blushing as the women sighed and asked: "Did your adoptive parents tell you anything about your brother any medical information or something else that may help you in your search?"

Hermione thought about that but she only knew the hospital they were born in.

"Not really, I only know that we were born in London City hospital." She said with a small sigh after it.

"Well that does narrow it down a little because most witches and wizards get their baby's here." The lady said with a reassuring smile.

Hermione thought about that for a moment and said: "Can you find out where Harry was born?" The lady looked at her and smiled: "See now you're thinking clear and yes, I can see where Harry was born."

The lady stood up and started walking to an archive case and tapped her wand on it twice saying: "Potter, Harry." Immediately one of the drawers went open and a folder lighted up. The lady grabbed it and laid it out on the desk. "Ah here it is," she said after reading over it quickly. "Well, what does it say?" Hermione said with a hurry. "It says here that Harry James Potter was born in London City Hospital." The lady looked at her with a smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each otter with a small smile on their faces neither knowing what to say.

Harry looked at Hermione as was talking to the lady behind the desk. He didn't know what to think off it if Hermione was indeed his twin sister.

He looked at Ron who was standing a little to the side not looking at anything but his shoes. He probably was confused as well. Harry thought. His attention got back to Hermione as he heard the lady say his name.

He turned to listen in to the conversation and heard the lady say he was also born in London City Hospital.

He looked at Hermione and saw her looking at him straight in his eyes he showed a small smile and she smiled back at him with determination shining threw them. +

Mr. Weasley coughed to get their attention and said to them: "Well what do you think? Take the DNA-Test or not?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each otter once more and nodded their heads. Mr. Weasley took them each by their shoulders and led them to another room.

Hermione was surprised when a doctor came their way immediately as they entered. He looked at them with a smile: "Well, did you sign up for the DNA-test?"

Mr. Weasley answered for them and the doctor took them to again a different room but this time it was filled with a couple of chairs and their were a couple of needles ready to be used. The doctor told them to sit and Hermione sat down with a terrible feeling in her stomach at the sight of all the needles.

She hated needles and always had hated them and that would probably never change. The doctor explained what he was going to do and she kept silent all the time she was nervous enough anyway. The doctor turned his attention to her and said: "Why don't we begin with you young lady."

Hermione gulped at the smile that was on the doctor his face. She holds out her arm and turned her head away when the needle entered her arm. She gasped as the doctor pulled the needle out again and saw him put her blood in a small test tube. He gave her a piece of paper to put on the tiny hole in her arm. After that he turned his attention to Harry and repeated the actions from before.

After he did that he grabbed a label wrought something on it and put it on the two tubes and turned his attention back to them and said: "Well now all you can do is wait a couple off minutes while we check the blood for matches."

They stood up and walked back to the rest of the Weasley's. When they got there Ron was still staring at his shoes and was doing absolutely nothing and Ginny came walking up to them immediately. She started asking all kinds off questions till Mrs. Weasley told her to sit down and relax a little. After waiting for what seemed like hours to Hermione and Harry the doctor finely showed up with a paper in his hands.

They all stood up immediately and walked up to him.

The doctor looked at them and said:

**Well people that's the end of chapter three as in Yippee I finely had some inspiration for it.**

**I know it's mean to stop right now but if you want to hear the results you'll just have to review and I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**By**

**AND DON'T FORGET REVIEW!**

_**Princess Kyra**_


	4. The Results!

_**Short summary:**_

_**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents?**_

_**Twins!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J. K. Rowling does**_

**_Hermione's thoughts/POV: …_**

_**Harry's thoughts/ POV+…+**_

**Chapter 4: The results! **

The doctor looked at them and said: "The results came out negative."

Hermione looked up at Harry to see how he was reacting to this. He wasn't doing anything at all but Ron on the other hand was jumping up and down with joy.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him doing a freaky kind of dance. Ron immediately looked at her and stood upright.

"Uh, nothing?" he said with his grin disappearing.

Hermione looked at him with a glare appearing on her face and said: "Then why may I ask, were you ignoring me first and now you're doing a.. a... HAPPY DANCE?

"Well sorry Hermione I just didn't know what to think when you told us that you're a pure-blooded witch and I… I uh. He never got the finish his sentence as Hermione had walked out of the room slamming the door behind her making the other people in the room look up at Ron in curiosity.

Hermione stormed threw the hallway bumping into people as she walked. "Who does he think he is? As if I'm not good enough to be a pureblood, oooh that jerk." she thought as she felt like screaming.

She fell on the ground as she bumped into something hard. She turned to the person who she had run into and said: "Can't you be careful you do have eyes don't you, so use… She never finished her sentence as she looked into a couple of ocean bleu eyes that took her into their depths.

"Can't you watch were you're going you filthy little Mudblood?"

She looked up and realised that she had stared straight into the eyes of Draco bloody Malfoy and behind him was standing Blaise Zabini who was helping Draco up. The two best-looking boys of Hogwarts.

Blaise had short curly dark blond hair not to bushy like Harry's, but not straight either. He had dark green eyes and a piercing in his left ear shell and eyebrow. He had bronze coloured tinted skin what looked great with his hair. And did she saw a tongue piercing as well?

He also was quite muscled but not too much probably from playing Quidditch.

Draco had the white blond hair but the front pieces were painted black what looked great with his original hair colour. He too had a piercing in his left ear shell but also in his right ear. He had another one in his eyebrow and one in his lip. He didn't have the sickly pale looking skin anymore but almost the same colour skin as Blaise. Quidditch also had done well on his body. He wasn't that small anymore as he was in their second year but wasn't Ron's height either who was tall and gangly. But just perfect as was the rest of him.

They both just looked amazing and extremely beautiful.

"Hello Granger are you alright?" Blaise Zabini was standing in front of her holding out his hand.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy and Zabini look at her funny. "What!", she yelled before realising it was her mistake. "I mean sorry I wasn't really looking to where I was going and I shouldn't have yelled at you alright. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind right know." She said while taking Zabini his hand as he helped her up.

Malfoy looked at her as if she was nuts and said: "Right, well anyway why were you storming around like that. And I don't even know why I care, but what's on your mind that can make you this uhm, he paused a second to think of the right word, "Over heated?"

Zabini who was standing by his side nodded his head as Draco talked showing that he was agreeing with his friend.

Hermione didn't know why she wanted to talk to them about it but she needed someone to talk to right now and they were there so why not. "Well it's quite a long story but anyway…

**Tada**

**Well people that's the end of chapter 4.**

**And yes I know it's a little short but I can't help it I think my muse is on a holiday or something.**

**And I know that Blaise and Draco are OOC But it's my story so :b**

**Oh I know how I might get him back by getting REVIEWS so push that little button on the left and do so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?**

**And I would like to thank anyone who already reviewed but that doesn't stop you from doing it again.**

**Princess Kyra**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and advice!

_**Short summary:**_

_**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can she find her birthparents?**_

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I got, and I know it's been a while since I updated but I couldn't think of something and there have been a lot of things happening in my family so I'm kind off stressed. **_

_**Twins!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J. K. Rowling does**_

Chapter 5: Explanations and advice!

_Hermione didn't know why she wanted to talk to them about it but she needed someone to talk to right now and they were there so why not. "Well it's quite a long story but anyway…_

"Well we have time seeing as our blood results are still getting checked and it takes a while" Blaise said glaring at one of the nurses who was talking to another with the two vials in her hands.

The woman must have felt Blaise his eyes on her cause she turned around looked in Blaise's glaring eyes and excused herself to the other nurse and scurried as fast as she could, to what Hermione thought was the lab.

Hermione looked back at Blaise with an amazing look on her face that just screamed: "How the hell did you do that?" Draco saw the look and smirked. "No need to be that surprised but you still haven't told us you know."

Hermione sighed; some people just didn't forget anything. "It's like this" she started. "My parents told me yesterday that they found me on their doorstep and that they adopted me."

They looked at her with surprise in their eyes probably because they didn't expect it to be that.

Blaise wanted to say something but Hermione hold up her hand to silence him again.

"Well anyway, somehow my parents found out that I'm a pure-blooded witch but not only that, I've a younger twin brother and well the Weasleys suggested to do a wizarding DNA-test as they are more clearly and truthful then a muggle one. And because Harry was also left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep we thought that maybe he was my twin brother but the results came out negative and…" she was to continue but Draco interfered.

"Hermione I think you should breath now and sit down cause you look like you're about to collapse from speaking so fast and I'm kind off not keeping up with you at this rate."

Blaise nodded and threw his arms around them leading them to the restaurant with one arm resting on Draco's shoulders and one on Hermione's. "Well do you want a drink it's on me?" he said with a smile on his face as they sat down. Hermione looked at him and finally said: "Sure why not it's not as if it matters, a cola please." "Ok one cola for you and do you want something Drake?"

Draco looked up at him and asked the same drink and said: "If you call me Drake again I'm gonna kill you" after it.

"Ok so that's three colas, I'll be right back." He said leaving Draco and Hermione in a deathly silence together. At one table. Alone.

Finally Hermione decided to break the ice and asked: "so why are you and Blaise getting your blood checked? Draco looked at her and murmured something that sounded like worried mothers. They both fell silent again and stayed that way till Blaise returned with the three desired drinks.

He sat down noticing the silence and said: "Hermione you were talking about the results that came out negative remember?"

"Yeah I was well they came out negative so I was kind of down about it but Ron was dancing around with glee about it so I asked him why he was so happy and he said something like:

"Well sorry Hermione I just didn't know what to think when you told us that you're a pure-blooded witch." Soooo I freaked, stormed out and bumped into you guys, literally. He was saying it as if I wasn't good enough to be of pureblood. I mean really, who helps him if he can't work out his schoolwork and who get most owls in the school. Me, Me and well ME!

Without noticing she started raving again till Blaise slammed down his drink quite hard on the stone table what snapped her out of it. "Sorry I was raving again wasn't I" Hermione sighed and looked at them they both nodded. Hermione looked at them strangely. "Well aren't you gonna say something? It stayed silent "Anything, please guys I need one of you to talk."

Draco just looked at her. He didn't know what to say to her. Finally he found the courage to say something, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you are the one that overreacted a little." "I mean come on I would freak out to if one of my friends finds out he or she is from pure-blood while you were thinking he wasn't, ok so maybe the dancing thing was a little bit crazy but look at it from the Weasels point of view."

Hermione looked at him as if the world grew a new miracle. She hadn't thought about it like that and it would be strange to find out that your friend was a pureblood instead of what you believed them to be. She finally came to a decision. "You're so right Draco Malfoy and I could kiss you, but I won't because I've you know a great self-control in these type off situations.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before chuckling, both thinking the same thing: Yeah Right we saw that.

Hermione saw their looks and said: "Really I am always calm in these things, ok maybe not always, well anyway… She stood up and they did too. She took a step towards them and pulled the both of them into a bone crushing hug before saying: "I'll go talk to Ron now both of you have you done your homework already cause you need to finish it in time. They looked at each other before stammering a bit. Hermione thanked them again after scolding them a little and finally they said their goodbyes before going their separated ways.

As Hermione walked back it finely came up to her that they actually had a civilised conversation. She pushed open the doors that went to the waiting room the Weasleys and Harry were in.

**The end of chapter 5**.

**I'll try updating as soon as possible but my birthday is coming up too (I'm going to be 15 finally at the June 20. Can't wait)**

**Princess Kyra**


	6. Seeing another side of the Slytherins

_**Short summary:**_

_**Hermione finds out that she is adopted in the summer after fifth year. She finds out that she has a twin brother but where can she find him and can they find her birthparents?**_

_**Twins!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J. K. Rowling does**_

_**Princess Kyra: Here it is the awaited chapter 6.**_

Chapter 6: seeing another side of the Slytherins! 

As the summer went by things returned back to normal at the burrow till the day they had to go back to Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley roared everyone out of their beds and told them to get ready. After breakfast they went to King's Cross and came on platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione, Ron and Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

Ron and Hermione still fought about the pureblood thing from time to time but at the moment they were having a normal conversation.

Hermione looked at the compartment door when the train started moving and saw two figures walking by. She excused herself and walked after them.

As she neared the compartment where they had disappeared in she heard two voices whispering.

"Drake, are you absolutely sure you saw that those papers are correct and are you sure they were about you?"

"No I don't know for sure but don't you think it resembles a certain persons story?"

"You don't mean her do you, I mean you look nothing like her Drake." The person who spoke sighed. "I don't want to sound weird or anything but are you sure you want to know, I mean it could be a shock if it's indeed true."

"I know it's just strange you know."

It was silent for a while so Hermione leaned forward a bit more and at that precise moment the train went over an uneven spot and made her tumble forward into the compartment. Two pairs of arms caught her before they turned her around. Hermione looked into a pair of bleu eyes that she had last seen in St. Mungo's. She slowly lifted herself out of the arms and looked at the two boys.

"Draco and Blaise what a pleasure seeing you again, and by the way thanks for your advise it really helped." She said smiling at them. She sat down on one of the seats. "So how was the rest of your summer?" Blaise smiled at her: "Well after we left St. Mungo's we went to Diagon Ally to buy some stuff and after that we went to…" before he could go on Hermione interrupted him. "Blaise I don't need to know what you did so specifically I just want to know if you went abroad or something like that."

Draco chuckled. "He's just playing with you he's been doing that since I saw him today so just ignore him and leave it at that." Hermione smiled. "All right, so Draco how was your summer?'

"It was alright and yours, had fun with Weasley and Potter?"

Hermione grinned. "Well sometimes they were so foolish and by the way did you finish all your summer assignments?"

Draco groaned. "Come on Hermione you have to be kidding but yes I did do them, so there."

And with that said Draco and Hermione launched into a conversation about the holiday and school while they were indeed ignoring Blaise whom every time he tried to say something got shut out. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud and frustrated groan.

"Ok you guys I'll stop but please talk to me again, I am lonely over here."

"Alright we won't ignore you anymore." Draco and Hermione said at the same time smirking as they did.

Suddenly the compartment door was shoved open furiously. "What the…, Hermione what are you doing with these slimy snakes?" Ron Weasley said narrowing his eyes at the three people inside the compartment. Harry stood beside him looking at the three with a calculating look on his faﾁ­‚!(‚#H‚h‚'ˆ‚)¨‚+ut to say something when Draco stood up. She shot him a look that told him not to start anything but he didn't see it. He just walked up to them and stood still in front of them. He was smaller than both of them but by the way he stood you would think he was taller than that.

"Weasley I don't know how to say this but uhm, I'm not covered in slime and I don't appreciate the name snake either because it's Draco." "I know it's a weird name but it's my name." "So use it." And with that he sat down next to Blaise and Hermione.

Hermione looked at him trying to hard to not start laughing but a grin came on her face and she couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down in a set of giggles. Blaise looked at her and followed her example.

When they finely stopped laughing Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look and stormed away.

Harry looked at the three in the compartment. "Sorry about that but can I sit here with you?" Hermione looked at the two Slytherins who nodded. "Sit down Harry."

When the train stopped they went to the carriages and went to Hogwarts.

In the Great Hall Blaise, Draco and Hermione parted to their respected table and exchanged a couple of looks at dinner.

**xxxxxx**

**Well what did you think I don't really like the ending of this chapter though but I would love to know what you think so review please.**

**And everyone thank you for all the reviews and I hope to get a chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Princess kyra**


	7. Note

I left an important note in my profiles so please go there


End file.
